New Feeling in the Maze Runner
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Le Labyrinthe revisité à ma sauce avec une énorme touche de yaoi. Bref, je voulais juste glissé ce couple dans le film *happy* Enjoy!


**Auteur:** Mousoukyu

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi!

**Résumé :** Le Labyrinthe revisité à ma sauce avec une énorme touche de yaoi. Bref, je voulais juste glissé ce couple dans le film -w-

**Characters :** Thomas X Newt

**Date :** 9 Novembre 2014 - ... Décembre 2014

New feelings in the Maze Runner.

Thomas en avait tout simplement marre. Il voulait absolument devenir un coureur, il avait besoin de découvrir ce qu'il se passait derrière ses grands murs. Il voulait comprendre comme tout cela marchait. Mais Newt ne semblait pas apte à lui laisser cette chance, et il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi. Il avait beau lui demander, lui supplier encore et encore. Le blond lui répondait encore et toujours par la négative.  
Pourtant, il savait que c'était dangereux et qu'il n'était là que depuis peu de temps, mais il était obnubilé par le labyrinthe. C'était dur de résister à sa propre curiosité. Tous les bruits qui en sortaient, tous les coups et les brusqueries qu'il avait entendus ou reçus ne le dissuadaient jamais de vouloir aller à l'extérieur du bloc.  
Chaque jours et chaque nuits, il élaborait des plans pour s'y rendre en douce mais Gally était toujours là pour l'envoyer boulet en lui hurlant de retourner faire son petit boulot qu'on lui avait attribuer. Et ça l'agaçait de jours en jours.

Seulement un soir, il eut enfin la chance d'y aller. Il était tard et les portes du Labyrinthe était déjà en train de se refermer alors que l'on voyait Minho, épuisé, tirant Alby vers la sortie. Malheureusement, tout le monde sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à arriver au bon moment, que les portes allaient se fermer avant. Avec un corps à moitié mort à traîner, le coureur était beaucoup trop ralenti. Et malgré les hurlements des autres, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est alors que Thomas regarda quelques millièmes de secondes autour de lui, jetant des coups d'oeil aux autres gars, et il se décida à saisir sa chance quoiqu'il advienne. De plus, il ne pouvait s'obliger à laisser l'asiatique seul dans un lieu dit mortellement hostile. Alors il se mit brusquement à courir entre les deux blocs de pierres risquant de l'écraser, son nom crié par ses amis et son tee-shirt agrippé par la main de Newt. Mais il continua sa route et réussit in-extremis à atterrir aux côtés de Minho, essoufflé et le coeur battant. Ironiquement félicité par le chef des coureurs, il l'ignora et se rapprocha d'Alby en lui demandant ce qu'il était arrivé.

La nuit fut rude, et il approcha de près les monstres qui abritaient et enfermaient ces murs de pierres. Il manqua de mourir plusieurs fois mais à aucun moment, il ne regretta d'avoir ignoré les ordres. Sauter d'une paroi à l'autre comme s'il avait toujours fais cela, courir aussi vite que possible, noyé par l'adrénaline, perdre Minho puis le retrouver, tuer un Griffeur. C'était sans aucun doute la pire et la meilleure nuit qu'il n'avait jamais vécue... Bon, il était vrai qu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de beaucoup de nuits qu'il avait passées, mais celle-ci resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il savait au moins ce qu'il se passait entre les murs, à présent.

Seulement sa curiosité n'était pas totalement assouvie. Parce qu'il voulait trouver la sortie, et il sentait qu'il y arriverait. Le lendemain matin, avec Minho, ils récupèrent Alby qu'ils avaient laissé accroché à des lianes contre un mur et se rendirent à l'intérieur du bloc, épuisés. Les autres les félicitèrent d'avoir passé une nuit entière sans mourir pendant que le chef de tous les gars était amené à l'infirmerie à cause de sa piqûre. La Transformation n'allait pas tarder à le faire crier très fort. Au damne de tout le Bloc. Tandis que Gally, lui, semblait être énormément remonter contre Thomas. Mais il préféra ignorer ce garçon qui l'énervait définitivement beaucoup trop depuis le début - il allait finir par le tuer. La nuit fut racontée aux autres, la plupart étonné de ses exploits ; d'autres du côté de Gally furent outrés.

Et alors que le brun reprenait lentement sa respiration à force d'avoir couru dans les couloirs du labyrinthe, il se retrouva brusquement tiré vers un coin reculé du Bloc, Newt marchant devant lui. Il regarda sa démarche clopinante mais adorable, et déglutit. Bizarrement, Newt avait l'air de vouloir l'engueuler... Un pas tendrement, curieusement. Sentant qu'il allait se faire incendié, Thomas commença à bégayer deux trois mots en tirant imperceptiblement sur son bras, cherchant à se dégager de la prise du sous-chef. Question de sécurité, le blond pouvait faire mal malgré son corps frêle !

« Écoute, Newt, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, hier et- »

Mais il fut brusquement couper par des lèvres se plaquant sur les siennes, douces et hésitantes, lui arrachant un long frisson qui descendit tout le long de son échine. D'abord étonné, le jeune homme fixa avec de grands yeux le visage terriblement proche du blond. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il? Il ne comprenait pas... Mais pourtant, l'idée de le repousser de lui vint même pas à l'esprit. À quoi cela aurait-il servi? Ces lèvres embrassant les siennes étaient beaucoup plus agréables qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Seulement, bientôt, Newt se recula en rougissant et le fusillant d'un regard larmoyant et dur.

« - Sale abruti, tu fais chier! Je me suis fais un putain de sang d'encre pour toi, hoqueta-t-il en sentant les larmes monter et une boule se serrant au fond de sa gorge, j-je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais! E-et j'ai eu tellement peur, merde, me refais plus jamais ça ! Crétin ! »

Thomas resta coi plusieurs instants, fixant le blond être au bord des larmes en face de lui. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre son torse dans une étreinte douce et rassurante en s'excusant des milliers de fois et en le serrant contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Newt lui en voulait autant et c'était autant inquiété et pourquoi lui-même réagissait aussi docilement et tendrement, mais il le faisait car il en avait terriblement envie. Et tout ce dont il avait envie de faire, il le faisait tant que rien ne l'en empêchait. Comme par exemple l'adorable Gally qui s'amusait à toujours le faire chier. Hum. Mais, joie, il n'était pas là et ce moment était incroyablement appréciable.  
Tenir le blond dans ses bras était apaisant et avait presque un effet d'endorphine sur lui. Il avait envie de s'endormir contre lui, pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur tout autour de lui pour le restant de ses jours. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et ce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé non plus. Ses bras entouraient les hanches du blond tandis que Newt avait réussi à glisser les siens autour de son cou, se serrant tout les deux aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient et respirant difficilement. C'était vraiment étrange comme instant, dur à comprendre de par les sensations ressentis et de la situation. Bon sang, depuis quand était-il gay?

Ô grand malheur, cet instant doucereux fût violemment interrompu pour un cri de Gally, qui l'appelait avec rage. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, alertés par cet 'abruti' - si gentiment nommé par Thomas- et allèrent voir ce qui arrivait à cet impulsif au nez retroussé. Gally trouvait simplement intelligent et judicieux qu'il fallait infliger au nouveau venu, soit Thomas, une sanction qui se devait exemplaire, sous prétexte d'irrespect des règles instaurées depuis deux années et cause des changements qui les mettaient tous en danger depuis son arrivée. Il eut un rassemblement avec tous les matons dans lequel Gally et Thomas se hurlèrent presque dessus, à la limite de s'égorger. L'un voulait punition, l'autre voulait prouver qu'il pouvait les faire sortir, qu'il avait trouvé, peut-être, une échappatoire à leur enfer, désagréablement écouté par un sourd. Heureusement, la sanction fut tranchée par Newt après un débat contre Thomas, Minho et Gally. Il fit passer le nouveau au rang officiel de coureur, avec une sanction légère qui consistait à rester enfermer une journée.

Soulagé, Thomas suivit le blond derrière la cabane lorsque le rassemblement prit fin et le remercia avec un doux sourire, gratifié d'une étreinte rassurante et agréable. Ils avaient comme dépassés un cap dans leur relation, et il sentait qu'il devrait présentement lui montrer son affection dès qu'il le pourrait, être tendre avec lui et lui donner de l'exclusivité. Qu'il devrait avoir au moins un contact entre eux pour qu'ils ne perdent pas la tête. Il voulait un lien plus profond, être encore plus proche de lui. C'était devenu un nouveau besoin, arrivé aussi vite qu'un éclair et encré dans leur être pour longtemps. C'était bizarre, tout de même. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais la situation faisait que c'était une nécessité, et que malgré tout, Newt avait été le seul à lui ouvrir en grand les bras depuis qu'il était arrivé pour qu'il se sente chez lui dans le Bloc.  
Il était heureux que le blond soit aussi sage et compréhensif. Grâce à lui, il se sentait plus que capable de trouver la sortie pour les sauver, mais surtout pour le sauver. Il leur rendrait leur liberté, il le jurait.

Une nouvelle fois, un bruit sourd et étrange vint lui vriller les oreilles. Thomas redressa la tête en plissant les yeux, ce bruit lui disant vaguement quelque chose. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu.

« Je connais ce son...  
\- Oui, c'est celui de la boîte, lorsqu'elle remonte. »

Thomas regarda le blond dans les yeux avant qu'ils ne se lâchent d'un accord commun et de courir avec les autres jusqu'à la boîte, rejoignant Chuck et Gally avec le sous-chef. Ce n'était pas normal que la boîte remonte déjà. Tous les habitants du Bloc étaient un temps soit peu abasourdis.  
Rapidement, l'épais ascenseur qu'ils avaient tous utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici se pointa alors que Newt l'ouvrait et observait la personne à l'intérieur qui se trouvait habituellement dedans.

... Une fille?

La même interrogation tourna dans l'esprit des garçons. Newt regarda la fille, brune, de plus près et pensa premièrement qu'elle était morte, attrapant un mot qu'elle tenait dans sa main disant qu'elle était la dernière, en plus de deux fioles d'antidotes dont une servira à soigner Alby. Le mot eut pour effet et non réaction de plonger tous les garçons dans une incompréhension totale, jusqu'à ce que la brune ne se réveille dans une grande toux et recracha de l'eau ou quelque chose du genre, provoquant des sursauts dans l'assemblée.

« Thomas!, s'écria-t-elle. »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Thomas, l'interrogeant silencieusement et de façon assez oppressante. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs des yeux en ne détournant pas le sien, incrédule. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue, du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait encore se souvenir. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander, elle retomba lourdement dans les pommes avant d'être emmener à l'infirmerie. Thomas suivit la jeune fille avec Minho et Newt, l'observant dormir tout en cherchant à se rappeler d'elle. Peut-être dans ses rêves, effectivement, lorsqu'elle lui racontait des choses bizarres.

« Tu la connais?, demanda le blond à ses côtés puis continua sans qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, durement, avec un goût amer dans la bouche, parce qu'elle a l'air de te connaître, elle. »

Thomas regarda Newt longuement, ne comprenant pas cet excès de colère ni ce ton soudainement froid, alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être en mauvais terme il y a quelques minutes. Ne serait-il tout de même pas jaloux qu'une fille connaisse juste son prénom ? Le blond poussa un soupire brusque avant de partir précipitamment, obligeant le brun à s'excuser auprès de Minho et de suivre le sous-chef pour le rattraper. Une fois chose faite, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tourna vers lui, surpris de le voir sur le point de pleurer. Son corps se rapprocha directement de lui et il l'enserra entre ses bras.

« J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envi de chialer comme une fille...  
\- Ça doit être la fatigue...? »

Il entendit Newt rigoler faiblement et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi rigolait-il?

« Ce n'est pas de la fatigue, c'est de la jalousie, même de la possessivité. Je ne veux pas que cette fille, qui connaît ton prénom avant même qu'elle connaisse le sien, soit là... »

Sentant son coeur se serrer d'une façon pas si douloureuse que cela, Thomas plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de Newt et soupira de bien-être. Il était étrangement heureux que le plus âgé soit jaloux ainsi, pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ça rimait, mais il aimait ça. C'était rassurant. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. De toute manière, les choses bizarres, ils y étaient habitués avec tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans la boite.

Bientôt ils durent se séparer pour aller manger et se refaire une forme dans les bras de Morphée, Thomas et Newt restant proche tout au long de la nuit. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent dans le Labyrinthe avec plusieurs coureurs examiner la bestiole mécanique. Ils découvrirent dans son corps une sorte de clé qui indiquait le chiffre 7. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, ils préfèrent rentrer le plus vite possible pour le dire aux autres de peur de se faire enfermer une nouvelle fois.

La journée passa alors que le brun retrouvait Theresa en haut de la cabane en train de jeter des ustensiles et des cailloux sur les blocards, ce qui en amusé la plupart. Il dut avoir une discussion avec elle pour la calmer alors que Newt supportait mal qu'elle n'accepete que Thomas pour l'approcher. Puis malgré tout, tout redevint moyennement calme au long de la journée. Theresa avait tendance à le coller, et il sentait une violente possessivité et jalousie se dégager du sous-chef. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, si seulement cette fille pouvait le lâcher... mais malgré cela, rien d'inhabituel. Ils se servirent de l'antidote sur Alby, qui fut un moment fort éprouvant pour Thomas qui manqua de se faire étrangler. Brièvement, hein, pas de panique.  
Plus tard, Gally vint le mettre dans la fosse, son air hargneux et accusateur habituellement plaqué sur son visage. Les heures passant horriblement lentement, Thomas repensa à sa situation avec Newt qui avait drôlement changé. Il ne la trouvait pas répugnante mais tout à fait naturelle. C'était décidément bizarre... Sursautant brusquement, il s'aperçut que Chuck venait le nourrir en cachette, à son plus grand bonheur. La discussion qui s'en suivit fut légèrement douloureuse, mais pleine d'espoir et de promesse. Il aimait vraiment bien ce gamin. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils s'en sortent tous. Il devait le faire. Même si c'était un peu cul-cul la praline toute cette histoire. Bon dieu, ce qu'il était sarcastique!

Le soleil à présent levé, Minho vint le narguer avant de le faire sortir et le mener dans le labyrinthe où ils se mirent directement à courir pour rejoindre le cercle intérieur. L'adrénaline montait dans ses veines alors que ses pieds frôlaient le sol poussièreux. Ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, arpenter ces murs, il l'avait enfin. Il allait trouver la sortie! Grâce au coeur du Griffeur ou la clé, ils se retrouvèrent face à une étrange porte, qu'ils soupçonnèrent être la porte qui libérait les machines organiques. Mais effrayés par ce qui ne présageait rien de bon et tous les étranges sons qui retentirent, ils décidèrent de vite rentrer alors que la plupart des murs s'effrondrer devant eux. Là, ils pouvaient effectivement paniquer. Courant comme si sa vie en dépendait -en fait, c'était vraiment le cas -, Thomas se faufila entre les lames, le coeur battant et lui et Minho rentrèrent au Bloc. Ils informerent Newt de leur trouvaille avant que Gally ne revienne faire chier et que Thomas ne s'engueule avec lui. Mais rapidement coupés, Theresa vint informer les habitants que Alby était réveillé. Écoutant ses dires, celui-ci imposa un trouble étrange en demandant au brun ce qu'il était venu faire ici, qu'il se rappelait à présent.

Jusqu'à ce que des exclamations paniqués n'alertent le Bloc : les portes du labyrinthe ne s'étaient pas fermées malgré l'heure déjà bien tardive. Face à gigantesque porte ouverte, un long silence perplexe prit le dessus sur les blocards avant que les autres portes jusqu'à lors elles aussi closent ne s'ouvrent d'un sourd fracas. Décidément, depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout se déréglé totalement... Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant que Thomas ne prenne en main la situation et ne dise à tout le monde quoi faire, devenant le meneur qu'il était avec des directives pour tout le monde. Les Griffeurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et s'ils n'étaient pas préparer, ils allaient tous mourir. Il fallait se protéger.

« Tommy! »

Il se tourna vers Newt, étonné de le voir revenir vers lui et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes en lui disant de faire attention à lui. Il lui rendit machinalement son baiser avant de le voir commencer à partir tout de suite après. Seulement, il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à nouveau contre lui, une légère angoisse de le perdre lui chatouillant cruellement l'estomac.

« Reste près de moi, Newt... Toute cette nuit, je veux que tu restes autour de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre une seule fois de vue. »

Les lèvres roses du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri alors que sa main droite vint caresser tendrement la joue froide de Thomas.

« Je te promets que je serais là demain, Tommy. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre en le voyant partir aider les autres, loin de lui, et se décida d'aller aux côtés de Theresa pour chercher Alby et le mettre en sécurité. Ils emmènerent se cacher dans le bâtiment principal, là où la plupart des garçons s'étaient déjà rejoints. Les Griffeurs attaquaient de partout, la panique envahissait totalement les blocards alors qu'ils cherchaient une cachette quelconque.

Enfermés dans la bâtisse, plus un bruit ne retentit, à l'écoute d'un son venant de l'animal qui les alerterait. Le brun vit Newt non loin de lui, heureux de le retrouver ici, et se rappprocha pour lui prendre doucement la main, dans le noir complet de la nuit duquel personne ne les verrait. Seulement, un trou se forma dans le bois et des Griffeurs attrapa Chuck. Tous se jettant sur lui, ils réussirent à le faire revenir à l'intérieur alors qu'Alby déchirait le bras organique. Mais ce fut à son tour et personne ne put le sauver, au damne de tous. Thomas s'accrocha à lui mais lâcha prise lorsque le noir lui implora de faire sortir le reste d'ici. Perdu et voulant retrouver la mémoire, le brun s'imposa la Transformation et s'enfonca un dard de Griffeur dans le ventre. Ce fut tellement douloureux, qu'il perdit rapidement connaissance sous les cris affolés de ses amis, mais dont il n'entendit que celui de Newt et Theresa.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, ce fut dans la Fosse, avec un mal de tête gigantesque suivant un cauchemar lui ayant rappelé beaucoup d'instants passés, dont il n'aurait finalement jamais voulu se souvenir. Il vit Newt, Chuck, Minho et Theresa lui faire face et le blond lui explique brièvement ce qu'il se passait à cause de Gally. Ce dernier faisait toujours tout pour rendre la situation à chaque fois un peu plus compliquée. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils décidèrent ensemble une petite rébellion, et une fuite qui était enfin à porter de mains.

Et effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, dans l'hélicoptère qui venait de les récupérer, ils étaient enfin libres. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient perdus Chuck et d'autre encore, et que ça faisait mal, ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils avaient appris plusieurs choses concernant le monde extérieur, comme la Braise, la Terre Brûlée, le WICKED. À présent épuisés, ils enregistraient peu à peu les nouvelles.

Thomas redressa la tête après avoir atterri douloureusement dans l'engin volant, et vit Newt juste en face de lui, à son plus grand soulagement. Si le blond n'avait pas survécu, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer sans lui à ses côtés. Il tatonna jusqu'à lui en fuyant la main de Theresa qui s'accrochait à son haut et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et ferait tout pour le protéger. Il n'échouerait pas comme avec Chuck, c'était une promesse...

FIN (ou plutôt à suivre pour la vraie histoire)


End file.
